Thomas and Friends: The Origins of Star
by TheGalaxyOfStar
Summary: When a project of building a new female cat-like A3 Locomotive at Doncaster Works turns into a reality, Star the Space Colored Engine must explore her rapidly changing world, make friends, and be a Really Useful Engine!


October 1st, 2000, 7:11 PM

It was an another evening in Doncaster Works, the workers where preparing for the construction of a new engine, and it was going to take a while to build it, they also decided its gender, a female engine, and they named the engine named Star. Star was a unique name for a Steam Engine, rather than their typical engine named 'Gordon' all that years ago. They also wanted the engine to be unique, and they where giving out suggestions in the works

"How about...Star with a Unicorn Horn?" Asked one another

"Unicorns aren't real, Dave"

"Pfft, in your dreams.."

From all of the overwhelming suggestions, one of them stood up, and spoke

"Eh, all of these well, no offense, sound horrible, how about...a cat engine? With Apple Green hair and all that"

"Well, Josh, that sounds like a great idea!"

"should we...give her Turquoise and Amber colored eyes? I mean, she would be unique to other engine eye colors, 100% of the worlds locomotive eye colors is black, and we want to fix that!"

"Okay everyone, we will get building! Lets go!" One workmen shouted

A while later at 12:00 AM. Star was successfully built, all they had to do was lit her firebox, and she would wake up and be alive, it wasn't easy, but they had to wake her up. They lit her firebox, and with so much anticipation, and standing around her, one Amber colored eye opened, and with a small squeaky moan, she opened both eyes wide open to the new world

"Hullo...?" She said meekly

"Hey Star, welcome to the world big one, you're a Gresley Class A3, you'll be doing Express work and freight work too"

"W-wow" she said meekly "n-nice..." she felt a sharp pain in her mouth as she closed it "ow!" She whimpered.

"Woah girl, be careful with your canines!" He warned "They can potentially hurt you or somebody! We'll have to potentially sharpen them down tomorrow"

"Wait a minute" one gasped "I see something in her eyes, there is pink going across your iris and pupil! We cannot fix this genetic mutation! Only four percent of locos have this"

Star looked down sadly.

"It's okay Star, you're unique and beautiful after all. But tomorrow, you'll be going on a test run"

"A...test run? Why that though?" Star squeaked softly

"We'll have to test your speed, strength and everything else, you're a new build and this is always a challenge for new steam locomotives, but get some sleep sweetheart, you've got a big day ahead of you and you need some sleep for your test run, now go to your shed"

Star steamed slowly and softly to her shed as told, and let off steam softly. A workmen came over to her

"Get some sleep girl, you'll be going on a test run tomorrow!"

"Alright, I'll get some sleep, but, what happens if I don't succeed?!"

"Star, you'll have to wait till morning though" he sighed "You've got a busy day for your test run, and everyone would want to see you go, don't overwhelm yourself."

And with that, the workmen went out of her shed, she was alone, but at least she had the night sky and the stars above her. She loved stars, but she didn't know why

"Oh..." She sighed "I wonder why they named me Star, but, I really wonder why..."

Two minutes later, the big engine was asleep, a small smile formed on her lips, her ears twitched softly, and she was fast asleep

"Sometimes" she yawned "I always wonder what's out there sometimes, at least I'll soon explore the world someday..."

The next morning it was the day, her test run. Star would be challenged to run up to 100 miles to Brighton, until she had to stop at Vicarstown, Sodor. She was very nervous about this, but she had to be brave.

"Star, I'm going into your cab with your driver and firemen, when the passengers and I say go, you go...okay?"

Star agreed "Yes! I can't wait!"

all of the passengers counted down, her pupils narrowed, ears back, and she pumped her pistons

"GO!!" they shouted in the coaches

Star gave a quick start to the run, she raced out of London Station, her pistons pumped and her side rods spun her wheels fast as she could

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" She giggled, for the first time, she blew her whistle proudly. And she loved it. She raced through the countryside of the becoming coast of Sodor, she almost ran into a certain LBSC E2, Thomas when he was going on a signal, the signalman changed the points just in time for Star to pass, and Thomas breaked

"Hey!! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry! I'm on a test run! I can't stop!"

Thomas questioned who was that unusual apple green engine was that rushed by, he wanted to discuss it with the other engines later about it

As Star stopped into Vicarstown Station, all of the passengers got out and cheered

"You've successfully went 100 miles!"

The workmen said, Star realized that he was the same workmen who helped her with her first day of her life

"Wait?! Seriously?" She said, shocked

"Yes you did girl! You thought you couldn't do it, but you did!"

Star beamed from buffer to buffer, to ear to ear, she couldn't stop smiling. To her, this was the best day ever of her life

Four hours later she went back to her shed. The A3 smiled softly as she recalled the events that happened, she also received a kiss from a young passenger, but Star was most happy.

She wondered what adventures she'd get into in the future. But for now, she'd be focusing on being useful on the LNER

"World...here I come..!" She whispered sleepily


End file.
